Bintang Senja
by nyan-himeko
Summary: Di sana wajahnya bermandikan cahaya sore. Jingga melebur bersama helaian-helaian chestnut puncaknya. Kamu terpaku menatapnya. Dia tersenyum ke arahmu. Jantungmu berdetak bergempita "Ya, cantik. Sangat cantik." NON-CANON/DLDR


Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki satupun karakternya. Saya hanya meminjam mereka untuk cerita saya, tidak lebih.

Non-Canon| Kirito/Kirigaya Kazuto side|OOC| Cross-posting

Ps: setting zaman Victoria.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Sword Art Online **_**© Reki Kawahara**_

**Ilustrated by Abec**

**ASCII Media Works & Aniplex**

**.**

**.**

**nyan-himeko**

**Bintang Senja**

Kereta membawamu meluncur jauh. Rambut _chestnut_nya berkibar di udara. Dia memekik girang sembari menjumput sejuntai angin yang menghantamnya. Kulitnya pucat. Dia terduduk kembali. Mengambil _Elnora_, kesukaannya.

"Kau begitu menyukainya?" Tanyamu penasaran.

Matanya yang bulat memandangimu dengan lucu. Dia mendekap erat buku itu di dadanya. "Ia seperti nyawaku."

Dia membacanya lagi. Kamu memperhatikannya dalam diam. Dia terlihat cantik saat tangannya membalik lembaran kertas itu. Kemudian kamu terkekeh saat dia mendelik padamu dengan tatapan sebal.

Juntai-juntai rambutnya yang panjang tertiup angin. Seperti tarian ballerina, sungguh rupawan. Wajahmu memerah. Kamu menutupinya dengan topi yang kamu bawa.

Padang rumput ini sedikit basah. Kamu berbaring terlentang dan dia duduk di sebelahmu. Wajahmu masih tertutupi topi. Sementara dia masih membuka-buka lembaran itu. Kalian hanya diam.

* * *

Bunyi peluit mengangetkanmu. Kamu berpaling ke arahnya. Dia sedang menjinjing tasnya, berat. "Kalau begitu bawakan ini juga," kamu terkekeh mendengar kalimat pertamanya untukmu. Bukan hal yang biasa terdengar, melainkan kalimat bernada perintah. Anehnya kamu tak merasa marah.

"Kirigaya Kazuto!"

Kamu lekas-lekas menoleh dan mendapati dia di sana. Tubuh mungilnya bersidekap lucu. Wajahnya merengut sebal. Kamu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kalau sampai tutup aku akan menendangmu!" Ujarnya kesal.

Dia berjalan cepat-cepat. Langkahnya bergema di sepanjang lorong. Kamu hanya mengikutinya dalam diam. Kalian selalu melakukannya, hampir setiap malam.

Dia mendorongnya dengan tenaganya yang lemah. Kemudian menghambur masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Dia selalu sumringah menatap teleskop bintang yang berada di sana. Angin malam membelai kulitmu.

_Aku ingin terbang. Jauh menembus langit. Di sana aku bebas memeluk bintang. Janus bahkan terlihat seperti aliran kehidupan. Lihat, aku bisa bernafas di sini. Aku menari-nari bersamanya. Bintang-bintang selalu menemaniku. Di sana. Tepat di Janus. Aku terbahak bersama gugusan-gugusan itu. Inilah ANGKASA._

Kamu berkedip. Dia masih membaca _Elnora_nya dengan lantang. Persis seperti anak kecil, riang dan ramai. Tanpa beban.

"Aku suka petualangan!" Akunya.

Kamu mengangguk saja. Dia membaca lagi. Dia selalu senang dengan tumpukan buku. Dan kamu selalu menemaninya.

Dia mengangkat topimu lepas. Wajahmu terlihat aneh, dia terkikik kecil. Kamu cepat-cepat bangun. Dia masih memegang _Elnora_nya.

Langit malam membentang. Bintang seperti hujan di siang bolong. Kamu memperhatikannya. Kerlip dimatanya tampak terbentang indah. Kamu tahu dengan pasti, dia selalu menyukai ini. Dia mulai mengoceh tentang bintang, tentang gugusannya, tentang maknanya. Kamu mengangguk dan memperhatikannya. Bukan kalimat melainkan wajah cantiknya. Sudut bibirmu terpancang ke atas.

"Bintang-bintang itu seperti memanggilku. Bukankah mengagumkan berada di sana," dia menatap matamu, "Hei, Kazuto!" kamu berkedip dan raut mukanya berubah sebal.

"Lagi-lagi tidak mendengarkan. Menyebalkan."

Dia berdiri meraih _Elnora_nya. Kamu dengan sigap menyambar pergelangan kurusnya. Dia tertahan dan kamulah penahannya.

* * *

Hujan. Kamu berdiri lagi di sana. Tidak ada yang berubah. Masih tampak sama. Hanya bintang yang enggan muncul. Kamu menghela nafas pasrah.

Lima tahun sudah dan dia tetap di sana. Kalian selalu berjumpa, di kala malam membentang. Dia tidaklah menghilang, dia ada.

"Aku akan bertemu dengan bintang lainnya."

Kamu menggenggam tangannya yang terkulai lemas. Semua orang berduka. Kamu berdiri di hadapannya. Menatapnya dalam diam. Bahkan, setelah semua ini, dia masih terlalu cantik dari balik peti kaca itu. Dia memeluk _Elnora_nya dengan senyuman.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengulang waktu. Begitu juga dengan kalian. Mereka beriringan mengantarkannya ke singgasana terakhir.

Dia menatapmu dari balik _Elnora_nya. Menunggu jawabanmu. Kamu berkedip cepat lalu mengulum senyum, "Venus," ucapmu.

Dia menatap langit sore itu dari balik jendela kaca. Pohon-pohon terlihat berlomba dengan kencang. Dia mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di sana.

"Bintang pertama yang muncul. Cantik bukan?"

Di sana wajahnya bermandikan cahaya sore. Jingga melebur bersama helaian-helaian _chestnut_ puncaknya. Kamu terpaku menatapnya. Dia tersenyum ke arahmu. Jantungmu berdetak bergempita.

"Ya, cantik. Sangat cantik."

Kamu mengusap raganya yang tertinggal. Dia dingin dan keras. Dan dia tidak lagi mampu membalas ucapanmu.

"_Bintang senjamu. Aku yang kau lihat pertama kali. Kalau kau rindu, tatap saja diriku yang lain."_

Kalimat riang yang sempat dia ucapkan kepadamu. Sebelum penyakit itu menggerogoti tubuh ringkihnya. Bagaimana mungkin kamu bisa melupakannya. Gadis itu terdoktrin kuat di hati dan pikiranmu.

Udara dingin semakin menyeruak. Kamu merapatkan mantel cokelatmu. Kamu memusutnya perlahan, penuh kasih sayang. Kemudian berbalik dan keluar dari area pemakaman. Meninggalkan Yuuki Asuna, gadismu yang terbaring damai di sana.

**END**

* * *

**Elnora- Novel fiksi (entah benar ada atau tidak) terdapat dalam Manga Gisele Alain volume 3 karangan Yuki Kasai. Penerbit Indonesia oleh Level Comic.**

.

.

Oke, jangan bunuh saya.. Ini sudah tuntutan cerita sodara-sodara. Sebenarnya fiksi ini saya tulis oktober lalu. Castnya pun bukan Kirito sama Asuna. Karena saya males posting dan agak cemas sedikit dengan fiksi originalnya (saya membuat fiksi untuk fandom k-pop dengan tokoh oc rencananya akan saya posting di notes fb saya) jadinya saya putusnya untuk mengganti tokohnya dan memasukannya ke fandom sword art online tehee.. Ada tiga fiksi lagi, mungkin akan saya posting di fandom yang berbeda (saya belum memutuskannya -_-)


End file.
